<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know mais alors very very nothing Jon Snow ... specialy in love by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670886">You know mais alors very very nothing Jon Snow ... specialy in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Joffrey Baratheon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Bashing, Character Death, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour, il en existe de nombreuses déclinaisons et de nombreuses formes différentes. Dans le monde de Game of Thrones, il en existe de nombreuses variantes différentes, bien plus que dans d'autres contrées. Venez les découvrir avec moi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Flora Carrow, Arya Stark/Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen/Brienne of Tarth, Lancel Lannister/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Ramsay Bolton/Margaery Tyrell, Ramsay Bolton/Myranda, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margery Tyrell/Myrcella Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tyene Sand/Shireen Baratheon/Myrcella Baratheon, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Khal Drogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tyerne et Shireen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tyerne et Shireen</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si un jour on lui avait demandé comment elle imaginait sa future vie amoureuse, Myrcella aurait répondu qu'elle se serait mariée à un beau prince gentil et aimant avec qui elle aurait eu des enfants. Mais la vie n'était pas comme dans un rêve. Il y avait d'abord eu Tyerne, lorsqu'elle était à Dorne. Son fiancé, le prince Trystan, était certes charmant mais ennuyeux au possible, alors que sa cousine … elle était intrépide, extravertie et joueuse. Rapidement, elles étaient devenues amies, puis amantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella avait fait rompre ces fiançailles avec le prince dornien pour s’afficher officiellement avec l'aspic, ce qui provoqua un certain remue-ménage au sein de sa famille. Sa mère avait été scandalisée et lui avait demandé de rompre, ce qu'elle avait refusé. La blonde savait que Tyerne avait eu des problèmes similaires avec sa propre famille. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde avait pu compter sur le soutien de ces deux oncles, Jaime et Tyrion, bien qu'ils aient eu eux aussi quelques réticences au départ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis vint Shireen, sa cousine, en tout cas légalement. Elle était tombée amoureuse d’elle après la fin de cette horrible guerre contre les Marcheurs blancs puis Daenerys Targaryen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il y a un problème Myrcella, je le vois bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles étaient allongées l’une contre l’autre, nues dans leur lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est ? insista la dornienne en caressant tout doucement ses boucles blondes avec sa main. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime toujours, mais … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vois. Et qui est-ce ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ma cousine Shireen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La gamine qui est toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, confirma la blonde en rigolant </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella et Tyerne étaient revenues à Port-Réal après le couronnement de Tyrion Lannister et de Sansa Stark comme roi et reine des Sept Couronnes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et bien tu n'as qu'à l'inviter un soir.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais enfin ! hurla Myrcella en rougissant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne serait pas contre si tu le lui proposais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors toi va le lui demander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est toi qui est amoureuse, pas moi. Ton cœur, ta responsabilité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, à reculons, mais elle le fit tout de même quelques jours plus tard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si un jour on lui avait demandé comment elle imaginait sa future vie amoureuse, un couple à trois avec une aspic des sables et sa cousine légale aurait très certainement été sa dernière réponse. Mais c'était cela qui était bien avec la vie, on pouvait pas la prévoir. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ce qui aurait put ne pas être improbable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ce qui aurait pu ne pas être improbable </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yara l'avait rencontré alors que son navire se trouvait sur les côtes de la Mer Dothrak après une tempête qui l'avait forcée à s'arrêter. Son khalasar avait tenté de les attaquer, pensant probablement qu'il étaient de simples marchands égarés et perdus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et l'escarmouche qui avait suivi avait été particulièrement violente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son équipage s'était battu comme des lions face aux dothrakis. Et dans la mêlée générale qu'avait été cet affrontement sanguinaire, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre. Yara avait réussi à le faire tomber de son cheval, les mettant sur un pied d'égalité. Son épée contre sa arakh. Elle le laissa venir à lui et para son premier coup sans la moindre difficulté. Mais il fit alors pivoter la lame courbée de son arme grâce à son poignet, cherchant à entraîner son épée avec lui. La fer-née raffermit sa prise sur sa garde et rompit le contact de leurs armes. Autour d'eux, les combats s'étaient progressivement arrêtés pour observer le leur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nous avons un beau public, murmura-t-elle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un autre khalasar, ce qui les força à abréger leur combat. Drogo avait d'autres ennemis plus importants qu'eux. Elle aurait pu l'abattre dans le dos, mais elle voulait voir la mort en face et l'affronter dans les yeux. Qui plus est, les cavaliers du Khal se seraient alors déchaînés sur eux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsqu'elle apprit cinq ans plus tard de la bouche de Daenerys du Typhon que le dothraki était mort des suites de ces blessures lors d'un combat contre l'un des siens, la fer-née eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé le connaître davantage, ce fier guerrier. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Une question d'ennui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une question d’ennui</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Et pourquoi pas … la fourche de l’hérétique ? lui susurra Myranda à l’oreille </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es folle, lui dit le bâtard, c’est létal comme méthode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je le suis autant que toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Probablement, probablement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La fourche de l’hérétique consistait à attacher un supplicié à un poteau avec une double-fourche au niveau du cou qui frôlait le dessous de son menton et le haut de son torse. Ainsi, si il s’endormait, il aurait la gorge et le sternum déchiquetés. Cela pouvait être très lent, mais plus cela l’était et mieux c’était non ? Mais ils ne devaient pas le tuer, sinon ils allaient s’attirer les foudres de son père. Il devait il y avoir d’autres moyens de s’amuser avec leur prisonnier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramsay se retourna et monta sur son amante. Il l’aimait, il la désirait. Elle était comme lui, à la différence qu’elle était bien plus possessive. Elle était ravissante ainsi, nue et offerte à lui. Il aimerait avoir une femme comme elle, mais malheureusement c’était impossible. Il n’était plus un Snow, il était un Bolton désormais : Ramsay Bolton. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait plus épouser la fille du maître des chenils. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant, mais cela lui était impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il faudrait que l’on trouve quelque chose à faire de cette fourche tu ne crois pas ? Je ne veux pas la laisser rouiller dans une vieille cave humide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu as raison oui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et le lendemain matin, Myranda se trouvait attachée à un poteau dans la cour de Winterfell, un sourire dément sur le visage. C’était donc ainsi que cela finissait entre eux, c’était probablement une meilleure façon d’achever leur histoire que les précédentes. Il l’aimait beaucoup, elle le savait, car elle aurait servi de compagnie, et accessoirement de festin, à ses bâtardes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et il se tenait là, face à elle, souriant lui aussi face à ce spectacle magnifique. Beaucoup auraient trouvé cela terrifiant, mais pas lui, ni elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? lui demanda son père en arrivant à ses côtés </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle m'ennuyait, répondit-il laconiquement, et je ne peux pas utiliser cette merveille sur Schlingue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vois. Et elle restera là combien de temps ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jusqu’à ce qu’elle meure voyons, et probablement un petit peu plus encore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La prochaine fois, installe-là ailleurs. Si tu veux la tuer, c’est mieux que les gens sachent pourquoi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Où aurais-je dû l’installer selon vous, Père ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dans la vieille tour en ruine, là où le spectre de la mort est omniprésent. La grande cour c’est pour des choses plus officielles vois-tu, ou bien … pour des avertissements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un bruit sale se fit entendre, puis une série de râles. La concubine était en train de mourir, il fallait maintenant qu’il en trouve une nouvelle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harmonie aquatique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Harmonie aquatique </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La douce et tendre Shireen Baratheon n'avait pas d'amis lors de son arrivée au pensionnat des hortensias. Son père l'y avait envoyé pour qu'elle rencontre d'autres jeunes filles de son âge, mais personne n'osait l'approcher. L'aura de ce dernier y était pour beaucoup, ainsi que l'effacement de l'adolescente face aux autres, elle évitait toute forme de conflit et passait donc ces journées plongée dans les livres. Mais il y avait eu une personne dont elle avait attiré le regard et qui avait également attiré son regard. Son nom ? Arya Stark. Elle avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, était provocatrice, indisciplinée et belle, bien plus belle qu'elle. Et si elle devait essayer de la définir selon un personnage de jeu de rôle, elle l'alignerait sans aucun doute sur un chaotique-bon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle était charmée par la jeune louve, Shireen ne pouvait le nier. Mais … elles étaient totalement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'elles se parlent enfin et arrêtent de s'observer à la dérobée. La Stark et la Baratheon avaient dut s'apprivoiser, ce qui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Arya enviait parfois sa grande sœur, Sansa, qui se faisait des amis bien plus facilement qu'elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un soir, alors que l'internat était presque vide, Arya réussit à l'entraîner en-dehors de sa chambre très largement après le début du couvre-feu. Si leur pères respectifs l'apprenaient, elles allaient avoir un sacré savon, mais il suffisait de ne pas se faire prendre. La louve la conduisit sur le bord de la piscine, là où leur amitié était née. C'était après un cours de natation qu'elles s'étaient parlées la première fois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brune serrait la main de son amie dans la sienne, elles étaient seules en compagnie des étoiles et de la pleine lune. Ses rayons éclairaient leurs visages en leur donnant un teint blanchâtre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mes parents cherchent à me marier, encore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Avec qui cette fois ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Un Frey si j'ai bien compris, mais je leur ai dit non. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu as bien fait, lui dit la biche, vu la belle-famille que tu aurais eu … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre en réalité, depuis un moment maintenant. On danse ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles étaient à quelques mètres de l'eau. C'était difficile de faire plus romantique que ça … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si tu veux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Arya tandis que la sienne lui prenait la taille. Elles exécutèrent quelques pas. La Baratheon, ne maîtrisant que mal cet art, lui laissa le contrôle complet de la situation. Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, elles chutèrent dans la piscine qui était pleine d'eau, leurs mains toujours prises. Et alors Arya l'embrassa. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meurtrières</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Meurtrières</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle n'avait pas voulu venir dans ce monde, c'était un accident, mais elle ne voulait plus le quitter désormais, même après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Et cela car elle avait trouvé une personne pour qui compter et qui comptait sur elle. Elle s'appelait Arya Stark, et Flora savait que comme elle, elle avait un lourd fardeau à porter. Un très lourd fardeau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora avait fait parti des mangemorts, durant peu de temps certes mais c'était gravé en elle désormais, et c'était indélébile. La louve aussi avait tué des gens, beaucoup de gens, la plupart par vengeance, d'autres pour se défendre. Mais il y avait eu des morts qu'elle regrettait, c'était cela qui lui pesaient sur la conscience aujourd'hui. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le petit roi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Le petit roi</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommen Baratheon avait abdiqué face à l'arrivée de Daenerys Targaryen et de son immense armée. Il s'était retiré à Accalmie, qui lui revenait de plein droit, avec sa femme. Cette dernière avait préféré l'amour au pouvoir, allant contre les volontés de sa propre famille. La guerre faisait rage désormais entre la dragonne, Cersei Lannister qui s'accrochait au trône de fer comme une sangsue à sa victime alors qu'elle était objectivement une mauvaise reine, et Jon Snow, le roi du Nord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les terres de l'orage étaient en ruine suite à la lutte fratricide qui avait opposé les rois Stannis et Renly Baratheon puis à la montée du premier au Mur pour aller sauver la garde de nuit puis essayer, et échouer, de conquérir Winterfell. Il fallut plusieurs années au jeune couple pour remettre dans un état correct la région, tandis que Port-Réal était détruite puis reconstruite sous le règne de la reine Daenerys et qu'une nouvelle ère de paix s'ouvrait sur le royaume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le faon et la rose étaient heureux, tout les deux, et ils vécurent longtemps à Accalmie. De leur amour pur et sincère naquirent de nombreuses chansons qui furent chantées par les bardes de leur vivant et après la mort. Et de cette même flamme qui aurait pu concurrencer celles d'un dragon étaient nés sept enfants, comme l'étoile à sept branches, qui assureraient l'avenir de leur dynastie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironiquement, la résurgence de la maison Baratheon étaient venue d'un bâtard au statut légitimé, comme trois cent ans plus tôt lors de sa fondation l'année de la conquête d'Aegon Targaryen. Une autre conquête avec trois dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La faon et la rose : deux âmes unies pour la vie. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Une philosophie de vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une philosophie de vie </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Arya avait épousé Sandor après la fin de la guerre et le couronnement de sa soeur, Sansa Stark première du nom, Reine des Andals, des Premiers et des Rhoynars et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes. Arya s’était établie dans la petite forteresse de la maison Clegane, à peine plus grande que celle de la maison Baelish lors de sa formation à l’époque de Lord Tytos Lannister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya ne voulait pas être une dame de la noblesse, c’était le rôle de Sansa cela lui allait comme un gant. La louve en avait parfaitement conscience, et leurs différences n’étaient plus un frein à leur relation, bien au contraire, c’était cela qui faisait leur force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais, il y avait une chose qui pouvait faire perdre tout ces moyens à la brune, c’était lorsque quelqu’un lui reprochait de ne pas avoir encore eu d’enfants. Elle avait vingt trois et elle ne voulait pas d’enfants ! Mais cela même les marcheurs blancs l’auraient compris plus vite que certains nobles qu’elle devait parfois fréquenter lorsqu’elle rendait visite à Sansa à Port-Réal. Et le dernier en date avait été son cousin, Robin Arryn, le seigneur du Val. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu n’as pas encore donné d’héritier à ton fils, lui avait-il dit, ce n’est pas normal. Toute femme devrait s’empresser de donner des enfants à son mari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait épousé peu après la fin de la guerre la jeune et innocente Shirei Frey, qui avait dut souffrir mille martyrs entre ces griffes. La jeune louve l’avait fréquenté enfant, et cela lui suffisait très largement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’aurais des enfants lorsque je l’aurais décidé Lord Robin, lui dit-elle avec le plus de tact dont elle était capable dans ce genre de situations </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lorsque tu l’auras décidé ? Une femme ne devrait pas avoir à décider de ces choses-là, cela devrait être à son mari de lui dire où et quand elle doit lui donner un fils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si Sandor veut des enfants, il n’a qu’à aller voir des prostituées, et pour l’instant il m’est toujours resté fidèle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle n’était pas resté plus longtemps en sa compagnie, déjà qu’elle n’avait pas voulu le croiser au départ. C’était une idée de Sansa, pour “ressouder” la famille, mais elle n’avait aucune envie d’établir un quelconque lien avec Robin Arryn. Et heureusement il y avait le Conflans entre eux pour les séparer, sinon … les anciens dieux seuls savaient ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle préférait de loin passer du temps avec ces jeunes cousins du côté Tully qu'avec la branche Arryn de sa famille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était un cruel destin que certaines femmes soient forcées d'avoir des enfants alors que d'autres, qui en désiraient absolument, ne pouvaient en avoir. Certaines car sinon leur progéniture serait bâtarde. Et depuis le précédent d'Aegon IV l'Indigne, aucune famille ne voulait prendre le risque d'avoir un bâtard pour premier né. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Loup, Louve et Lannister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Loup, louve et Lannister</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lancel Lannister arrivait enfin à se lever, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il était alité à cause de sa blessure à l’épaule. Il l’avait reçue lors de la bataille de la Néra, alors qu’il défendait les siens contre les armées de Stannis Baratheon, l’Usurpateur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ensuite, tout le monde l’avait ignoré. Son père était retourné guerroyer contre le Roi du Nord, ses cousins ne s’intéressaient aucunement à lui, même Cersei ne venait pas le voir. Finalement, elle ne lui avait servi qu’à réchauffer sa couche en attendant que Jaime ne lui revienne, si il lui revient un jour. Et parmis ceux qui n’était pas à Port-Réal, la seule qui lui avait écrit était sa petite-cousine, Myrcella Baratheon. Mais malheureusement, les corbeaux mettaient du temps à venir depuis la principauté dornienne et la petite blonde devait avoir d’autres préoccupations que de lui écrire tout les jours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque de Port-Réal, à lire des ouvrages sur l’histoire des sept couronnes et sur la religion des Sept, du moins pour ceux qui restaient et que Joffrey n’avait pas fait brûler. Lui, comme son père d’ailleurs, n’était pas friand de lecture. Il préférait chacun d’autres sports, censés démontrer leur virilité et leur masculinité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un jour, alors que Lancel venait de quitter la bibliothèque après avoir achevé la lecture d’un épais ouvrage sur le règne du roi Daeron II Targaryen, il se heurta à une jeune femme qui portait un capuchon rouge sur la tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Excusez-moi, lui dit-il</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est rien. Vous êtes ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ser Lancel, et vous ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enchanté, Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils se revirent plusieurs fois. Le blond aimait beaucoup la compagnie de la jeune femme, elle était vive et énergique. Et le rouge lui allait à ravir, bien mieux qu’il ne lui allait à lui à dire vrai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si on avait été dans notre monde, votre maire … Regina c'est bien cela ? Et bien elle aurait fini la tête au bout d'une pique, dans le meilleur des cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne disait pas cela méchamment, Ruby le savait bien. Les moeurs de ce nouveau royaume était juste très différentes de la forêt enchantée ou de Storybrooke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dans notre pays, nous croyons aux rédemptions et aux secondes chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce que je peux déménager chez vous ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais … vous avez une vie ici Lancel. Une famille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Une famille qui a oublié que j'existais, Ruby. Plus rien ne m'attend ici, mes petits frères sont morts parce qu'ils étaient des Lannister, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Personne d'autre ne s'intéresse à vous ? C'est triste je trouve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il y a juste eu ma petite-cousine, Myrcella, mais elle habite loin d'ici et elle a une vie désormais. Elle est fiancée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est merveilleux pour elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, merveilleux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le blond eu un regard triste, un regard qu'il avait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci selon la louve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'ai un haricot magique avec moi, il nous ramènera chez moi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Un haricot magique ? Et la prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Le chapeau d'un chapelier ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si vous voulez partir avec moi, lui dit-elle en se retenant de rire, sachez que ce sera un aller simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça me va. Je veux aller là où personne ne connaîtra mon nom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors l'affaire est entendue, je partirais dans deux jours, au coucher du soleil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était réellement une louve, ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer. Et puis elle avait le temps non ? Une nouvelle aventure s'offrait à eux et peut-être … peut-être que ce serait aussi une nouvelle aventure pour leurs lèvres. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stark et Tyrell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Stark et Tyrell </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa accompagne Tyrion, son mari, explorer les ruines de Port-Réal. Elle est autant responsable que lui de ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que si ils lui avait fait confiance au lieu de la craindre … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle sortit une jeune femme des cachots, couverte de cicatrices et avec un œil recousu, qui pleura dans ces bras. C'était elle … Lady Margaery, mais elle était méconnaissable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La louve la ramena à Winterfell, loin de cette ville maudite qu'était Port-Réal. Elles avaient vécu les même horreurs, les même traumatismes : Joffrey, Cersei, la cour et ces intrigues politiques. Elles se reconstruiraient ensemble, dans le Nord, loin de leurs bourreaux et de leurs souvenirs. Leurs cœurs étaient désormais liés. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Folie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Folie</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit conjugal, tout deux nus. Leur mariage avait eu lieu l'année dernière et s'il aimait toujours autant que ce jour-là, ce qui était déjà mieux que plus de la moitié des couples de ce royaume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quel a été ton premier meurtre ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La princesse des épines réfléchit quelques instants. Son premier meurtre … c'était lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore à Port-Réal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Mon troisième mari, Tommen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le roi des Sept Couronnes ? Alors là bravo, je t'applaudis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci, mon chéri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment tu t'y es prise ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je l'ai poussé par la fenêtre du donjon rouge, tout simplement. Son crâne s'est écrasé sur le sol dans une jolie mare rouge sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le bâtard posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était comme lui : différente, très différente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu veux que l'on aille s'amuser avec elle ? lui demanda le nordien </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle est toujours en vie ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas tuée sans toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery avait dû rester alitée plusieurs semaines avant et après son accouchement, compromettant leurs petits jeux macabres et morbides. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en silence avant de rejoindre les cachots de Fort-Terreur. C'était là que se trouvait leurs différents prisonniers, avant d'aller au cimetière. Son père, Roose Bolton, avait prit ces quartiers à Winterfell et avait fait de son second fils son héritier. Cela allait très bien au bâtard qui préférait de toute façon la demeure familiale à l'ancienne antre des loups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils ouvrirent une porte et entrèrent dans la petite pièce où se trouvait leur souffre douleur du jour. Il s'agissait d'une princesse que les aspics des sables leur avait livré. Les dorniennes avaient détournées le bâteau qui la ramenait à Port-Réal, comme on dit : l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. La petite avait à peine plus de douze ans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle avait déjà perdue plusieurs dents, une oreille et un œil arrachés ainsi que des cicatrices qui lui lézardaient la peau. Theon l'avait installée sur l'un des instruments préférés de Ramsay : le chevalet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ton serviteur a fait du bon travail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il est plutôt efficace oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse d'elle ma douce ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Regarde ces cheveux, lui dit la fleur en en prenant une mèche entre ces doigts, ils ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient autrefois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle les arracha violemment, faisant couler quelques larmes sur le visage détruit de la princesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Offre-là moi Ramsay, tu as déjà Théon toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu ne préfères pas la gamine Baratheon que j'ai kidnappée sous les yeux de ces protecteurs il y a deux mois de cela ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle est déjà une mochetée sans nom, c'est sans intérêt. Je veux une esclave dont j'ai put détruire la beauté morceau par morceau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien. Dans ce cas elle est tout à toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Tyrell s'approcha de la petite princesse et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Tu te souviens de ton nom ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis la princesse Myrcella … Baratheon, murmura-t-elle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C'est faux, tu t'appelles Mercy, parce que j'ai eu pitié de ta triste condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery fit tourner le roue de l'appareil, tendant les bras et les jambes de sa pauvre victime qui pleurait une nouvelle fois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cela prendra le temps qu'il te faudra Mercy, mais un jour tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Une louve dans le sud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une louve dans le sud</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa était restée à Port-Réal, tandis que son père et Arya étaient rentrés dans le Nord. La mort de Robert Baratheon quelques jours après son fils Joffrey avait grandement déstabilisée les jeux de pouvoirs à la Capitale. La reine Cersei avait été mise à l'écart par son père et son petit frère, le Lutin de Castral Roc et renvoyée dans la demeure familiale tandis que Ser Jaime, le Régicide, était devenu le bouclier-lige du petit roi Tommen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deux ans plus tard, la régence du jeune roi Tommen se passait relativement bien et était largement plus encourageante que celle d'Aegon III en son temps. Sansa avait continué de grandir et de s'embellir avec les années. Elle était courtisée par de nombreux chevaliers en armure, toutes plus rutilantes les une que les autres. Parmis eux il y avait des noms illustres comme celui de Ser Loras Tyrell, dont la grand-mère aimerait beaucoup allier le Nord et le Bief pour les années à venir. Mais, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul d'entre eux, mais il n'était pas chevalier. Il portait une armure comme eux, il joutait lors des tournois comme eux, il avait défendu le roi comme eux, mais il n'était pas un chevalier. Les rois de la maison Baratheon lui avaient refusé cet honneur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu l'aimes alors ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, lui avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La princesse Myrcella était devenue sa confidente à la Capitale. Les deux adolescentes étaient extrêmement proches l'une de l'autre, presque comme des sœurs, la sœur que la rousse aurait aimé avoir. Arya lui manquait, bien entendu, mais elles n'avaient pas cette complicité là, probablement car elles étaient trop différentes pour s'entendre. Myrcella était … elle était comme elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es amoureuse du prince Oberyn Martell ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque Tyrion Lannister avait mis en place la régence de son neveu, il avait offert un poste au second prince de Dorne, pour que la paix puisse régner dans les Sept Couronnes. Et Myrcella avait apparemment le béguin pour lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Certaines de ces filles sont plus âgées que toi tu sais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, mais tu ne le trouves beau dans ces habits dorniens ? Et sa voix est tellement virile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si si, c'est vrai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu rêves encore de bon chevalier c'est ça ? lui demanda la blonde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si seulement Sandor et moi c'était possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il suffit juste d'y croire Sansa, lui dit son amie, et ça arrivera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le lendemain matin, Sansa se rendait impatiente dans la chambre de la princesse. Le limier avait été chargé de sa protection par Tyrion Lannister et ils allaient pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lady Sansa, vous ne pouvez pas entrer je regrette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que se passe-t-il Ser Arys ? demanda la louve surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Arys du Rouvre était le bouclier-lige de Myrcella ainsi que l'un des frères jurés de la garde royale. Malgré les protestations des dorniens présents à Port-Réal, Tyrion et Ser Kevan ne l'avaient pas renvoyés, il était l'un des seuls compétent du règne du défunt roi Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La princesse Myrcella est … indisposée, lui expliqua-t-il</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle a fleuri ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le chevalier avait pris une teinte rougeâtre en le disant. Les hommes et leur gêne face à tout ce qui touchait aux problèmes féminins … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faisant fit de son interdiction, elle pénétra dans la chambre de son amie. La lionne était allongée dans son lit, le visage fatigué et les cheveux décoiffés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je déteste le fait d'être une femme, rugit la petite blonde </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda Sansa en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Juste de ne pas être seule, s'il te plaît. Et que tu ne m'en parles pas, entre oncle Tyrion et Lancel j'ai déjà eu ma dose de questions gênantes pour aujourd'hui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien sûr, Myrcella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- De quoi voulais-tu me parler au fait ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle la connaissait si bien … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ton frère a fait de Sandor mon bouclier-lige, lui dit la rousse avec des cœurs dans les yeux</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Voilà qui allait donner un jeu du chat et et de la souris des plus intéressants, ce dit la blonde en imaginant son propre amour. Un jour … </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Apprendre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Apprendre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrairement à Margaery Tyrell, Sansa et Myrcella étaient encore des infantes qui avaient à peine fleuri pour la première fois lorsqu'elles avaient été fiancées à, respectivement, le nain Tyrion Lannister et le prince Trystan Martell. Elles ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de faire l'amour à un homme, comment auraient-elles pu le savoir ? Alors, la rose le leur apprenait. Elle était la reine des Sept Couronnes, avec par conséquent l'obligation d'avoir un fils qui puisse hériter du trône et perpétuer le nom des Baratheon-Lannister, et savait donc comment faire plaisir aux hommes. Sa grand-mère y avait veillé, afin qu’elle ne laisse jamais un monstre comme Joffrey Baratheon la dominer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça va me manquer, nous trois, lorsque je serai à Dorne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toi aussi tu nous manqueras Myrcella, lui dit la louve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment ? demanda la blondinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, vraiment. Ton oncle est une personne charmante, mais … mais notre mariage a été arrangé. Je ne l'aime pas, et je ne l'aimerais probablement jamais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Stark la prit alors dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin, rapidement rejointe par Margaery. Elles s'aimaient, et peut-être était-ce simplement dû à leur jeune âge ou bien au fait qu'elles prenaient du plaisir ensemble, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à leurs yeux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si je vous manque trop, proposez à Joffrey d'organiser de grandes pérégrinations royales, le connaissant il ne sera pas difficile à convaincre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et le prince Trystan ? Il ne risque pas de te reprocher de le tromper avec des femmes ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Petite louve innocente, s'exclama la Tyrell en se moquant légèrement, si il est comme son oncle et ces cousines il pourrait bien vouloir se joindre à nous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa rougit, instantanément, puis elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La seconde reine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>La seconde reine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lorsqu’elle avait fuit Port-Réal, elle avait rapidement été rattrapée par les hommes de la reine. Ils avaient tué Yoren, Gendry, Lommy et tout les autres avant de la ramener de force au Donjon Rouge et de la présenter au roi Joffrey, le meurtrier de son père. Elle avait essayé de le frapper, de le ruer de coups comme il avait détruit son coeur, et alors il avait ordonné qu’elle soit jetée dans les cellules noires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’était là qu’elle allait finir sa vie, dans le noir le plus absolu, probablement morte de faim ou les veines tailladées avec ces dents, selon ce qui viendrait le plus vite. Personne ne se souviendrait jamais d’elle. Mais, la première nuit, quelqu’un vint la voir. A la lueur de la torche, elle crut d’abord qu’il s’agissait de Joffrey venu la tourmenter une nouvelle fois, mais c’était son jeune frère, le prince Tommen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lady Arya, l’appelle-t-il, Lady Arya </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, petit prince. Qui c’est ce qui pourrait vous arriver dans ces cellules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je m’en fiche. J’ai … J’ai quelque chose pour vous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui tendit une outre d’eau, sur laquelle la brune se jeta presque, manquant de s’écorcher les poignets avec ces fers en le faisant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Joffrey ne restera pas roi éternellement, Lady Arya, survivez jusque là, s’il vous plaît. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous ne méritez pas tout ce qu’il vous arrive, c’est tout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toutes les nuits, le petit lion revint le voir. Il passait du temps avec elle, apprenant à la connaître, la rassurant quand au fait qu’il ne laisserait pas Joffrey la tuer et lui apportant toujours de quoi ce sustenter. Elle aurait put essayer de mourir, et sans son intervention c’était probablement ce qu’elle aurait finit par faire, mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Pas alors qu’il y avait quelqu’un pour qui elle avait de l’importance, quelqu’un qui l’avait consolé plusieurs heures durant lorsqu’elle avait apprit la mort de Robb aux Jumeaux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et puis, ce que Tommen avait annoncé finit par se produire. Joffrey était mort, empoisonné le jour de son mariage par le nain Lannister. Le procès qui s’ensuivit finit de détruire l’influence que pouvaient avoir les lions à Port-Réal, au profit des puissants Tyrell du sud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous êtes libre Lady Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais, je n’ai nul part où aller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors, restez à Port-Réal, avec moi. Vous n’aimiez pas la ville du temps de mon père, mais peut-être qu’aujourd’hui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La louve accepta, que pouvait-elle faire d’autre de toute façon ? Et c’est ainsi qu’elle reprit ces marques dans la citadelle du cerf, continuellement hantée par les fantômes de Joffrey et de son père, et qu’elle rencontra la reine Margaery Tyrell, la reine du petit roi Tommen. Et, elle n’aurait jamais crut cela possible, mais elle tomba rapidement sous son charme. Sous leur charme à tout les deux en réalité, elle était déjà amoureuse du blond, probablement depuis plusieurs mois. Il était le seul à être venu la voir, alors qu’elle ne l’attendait absolument pas, alors que même Sansa, même sa propre soeur ne s’était pas intéréssée à son sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Depuis le passage des dorniens entre ces murs, beaucoup de choses ont changé, lui dit un jour la reine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je … Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si vous demandiez à nous épouser, Tommen dirait oui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais … Les septons et vos vassaux … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tant qu’il a le soutien de l’armée de Castral Roc et de celle du Bief, il n’aura rien à craindre de potentielles rébellions. Les dorniens n’oseront rien tenter tout seuls, le Val d’Arryn a toujours préservé sa neutralité alors pourquoi changeraient-ils de positions désormais et le Nord est totalement exsangue de soldats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est ainsi qu’Arya fut couronnée seconde reine des Sept Couronnes par son mari, le reine Tommen, et qu’elle eu l’une des nuits de noces les plus exceptionnelles qui soit. Et, deux ans plus tard, elle n’eu aucune gêne à annoncer qu’elle portait l’enfant de son petit lion. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reine et Chevalier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Reine et Chevalier</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Elles avaient combattu ensemble à Winterfell face à l’armée des morts, côte à côte, et avaient assisté à la mort de Ser Jaime et de Jon. C’étaient eux qui avaient retenu le roi de la nuit suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Arya Stark de lui planter sa dague en acier valyrien dans le corps. Mais, les deux hommes n’avaient pas survécu à leurs blessures. Et, avec la mort de Jon, la reine-dragon avait perdu le soutien du Nord, et sitôt les funérailles en l’honneur des morts achevées, elle avait été priée de quitter la forteresse des loups pour celle des dragons. C’était là, que Brienne était réellement tombée sous son charme, au sein de la solitaire Peyredragon. Elle avait vu, là où tout les autres ne voyaient qu’une prétendante de plus qui pourrait servir leurs intérêts au moment opportun, une reine juste qui voulait faire le bien pour son peuple. Et, elle avait essayé de la guider, de l’aider à faire les bons choix, aidée en cela par Lord Tyrion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La guerre contre Cersei fit rage durant plusieurs mois, tandis que les forces Stark restaient stationnées à l’embouchure de la Néra, déployées depuis Harrenhal, afin de protéger les territoires de la maison Tully. Et, finalement, après un dernier assaut contre Port-Réal, la reine lionne fut capturée et amenée enchaînée devant le trône de la Targaryen, accompagnée de ces derniers fidèles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Une partie de moi aurait aimé tous vous faire brûler, pour vous faire payer d’avoir détruit ma famille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Gregor était responsable de la mort des princes royaux, le roi Greyjoy avait détruit Yara lors de sa capture, la reine Cersei avait fait exécuter Missandei et permis à son frère jumeau d’entrer dans la garde royale,  quant au mestre défroqué … il les avait soutenu dans chacunes de leurs actions. Il était au moins autant responsable qu’eux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais, reprit-elle, je ne suis pas comme vous, reine Cersei. Vous et Ser Gregor seraient exécutés pour vos crimes envers ma famille. Les deux autres auront le choix entre le feu de Drogon et le manteau de la garde de nuit, le même choix sera également proposé aux autres membres de votre conseil restreint qui se sont enfuis au cours de la bataille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La nuit suivante, lorsque Ser Brienne alla rejoindre sa reine dans son lit, elle était heureuse du choix qu’elle avait fait. Brûler entièrement Port-Réal, comme l’aurait fait son père ou Tywin Lannister, ne l’aurait conduite qu’à une seule chose : sa propre mort, et celle de milliers d’autres personnes. Maintenant, elles allaient pouvoir reconstruire le monde, ensemble. Et, petit à petit, pouvoir faire oublier les règnes peu glorieux des Baratheon et des Lannister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mariage malheureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mariage malheureux</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Le roi Robert Baratheon était mort. Son fils, le prince Joffrey, venait de monter sur le trône, fiancé à Daenerys Targaryen, l’un des derniers dragons encore en vie. À la suite du sac de Port-Réal et de la prise de Peyredragon, les deux enfants avaient été pris en otage par les rebelles et fiancés à leurs familles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout les seigneurs des Sept Couronnes durent se rendre au donjon rouge pour rendre hommage et jurer fidélité au nouveau roi. Ainsi, pendant plus d’un mois s’étaient succédées des délégation venues de chacunes des Sept Couronnes. Juste après le départ de Ned Stark et de ces vassaux nordiens, les fer-nés des îles de fer étaient arrivés à la capitale, dirigés par le roi Victarion Greyjoy, suite à un conflit fraternel sanglant, et accompagné de sa nièce et seule héritière, Yara. Ce statut, qu’elle aurait probablement jusqu’à la mort de son oncle, lui avait conféré un poids politique non-négligeable. Mais, pour l’instant, elle avait refusé avec véhémence toutes les propositions de mariage qui lui avaient été faites, aussi bien de ces vassaux que de ceux des autres couronnes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne fais pas de vagues cette fois, Yara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si le Régicide ne s’était pas moqué de moi, mon oncle, il aurait encore tout ces doigts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trois ans plus tôt, le lion blanc de la garde royale s’était rendu à Pyk, pour tenter de négocier un mariage entre elle et le nain Lannister, et la conversation avait … dégénérée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En arrivant dans la salle du trône, la fer-née rencontra pour la première Daenerys Targaryen. Et, toutes les louanges qu’elle avait entendu à son sujet étaient en-dessous de la réalité. La dragonne était sublime, habillée d’une robe rouge aux couleurs jaunes et rouges, et siégeant derrière son mari. C’était elle, que Yara voulait épouser. Ils restèrent une semaine à Port-Réal, avant de finalement repartir, et les deux jeunes femmes n’avaient strictement rien concrétisées. La guerre était proche, et elles avaient toutes les deux un rôle à tenir, quand bien même il les rendait malheureuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis, les Sept Couronnes prirent le sentier de la guerre, sous l’impulsion de Stannis Baratheon, le seigneur de Peyredragon, qui avait proclamé l’illégitimité du roi Joffrey. Avec le soutien des Florent, des vassaux des Tyrell de Hautjardin, et de la maison Greyjoy, il avait réussi à renverser les lions du Roc. Yara se trouvait avec lui, lorsqu’il avait pénétré dans le donjon rouge après sa victoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Princesse Daenerys, que vous ai-il arrivé ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La valyrienne se trouvait dans l’une des cellules de la citadelle de Maegor, enchaînée à de lourds fers qui lui avaient ensanglantés les poignets. La brune l’avait détachée, avant de la porter pour l’aider à quitter les lieux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lorsque les Tyrell ce sont ralliés au roi Stannis, Joffrey … Joffrey a pensé que j’étais responsable à cause … à cause du mariage de Viserys avec Margaery Tyrell. Il m’a faite enfermer, et il m’a … il m’a … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’argentée s’effondra dans ces bras en pleurant, brisée. La reine sublime qu’elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt était morte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le roi Stannis ne laisserait plus personne vous faire du mal, princesse Daenerys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment, oui. Venez avec moi, sur les îles de fer, vous y serez en sécurité Je vous le promet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle tiendrait sa promesse, à n’importe quel prix. Elle ferait en sorte que plus rien n’arrive à sa princesse, à celle qui lui avait voler son coeur. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>